nazizombiesfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Sniperteam82308
Welcome Hi, welcome to Nazi Zombies Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog comment:Blackbelt0097/There out there. Make them go AWAY!/Sniperteam82308-20100827193327 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Matt of the wastes (Talk) 21:19, 2010 August 27 The storyline. Dear SniperTeam, I require a small talk with you regarding your affect on the storyline that has been progressing on my blog page. I bear no ill will to your contributions, and am delighted that you have taken part in such, you have singelhandedly added quite the new twist I could put to this story with Maxis still living. My only concern is that in your last comment you added that you yourself were going along with your troops. My reservation on this is that Im not quite sure how to either add you to the story, seeing as I could not call you "SniperTeam" for however you would be in the story, and know little on how your chareter in the story should act as I do not know you on a personal level, on the other hand however, I would feel conflicted about simply having you die in the next instalment tomorrow afternoon. If you would like a full part in the story, I could write you in, just give me an idea as to how I should have you act, to what name I should call you by and how long of a part in the story you would like to recive. More than like if you joined the story you would be the only survivor of your rescue attempt simply to cut down on added chareters. If not, you would be given a heroic death in the story that would be worthy of reciving the highest form of the Iron Cross given by our glorious Reich. Please give me notification soon, for once I have word from you I can begin writing the next part of this tale. Best Regards, The Red Medic. Das Gu't Dear SniperTeam, Thank your for your prompt responce, I shall keep you in the storyline as long as the addition works out, and shall continue the story line tomorrow afternoon when I have a moment to write, If you could tell me how you would like your chareter to act while in the story, that would be most excelent. Best Regards, The Red Medic. Thank you Thank you for your signature on my page. I'm happy someone noticed that section. Best of editing, Daniel Smith 01:00, October 1, 2010 (UTC) RE: Your user pic Yes it is! Your the second person to notice! That's cool! And I like the sniper pic you have. Conqueror of all Zombies 02:28, October 6, 2010 (UTC) I know! He's the best part of the show! Conqueror of all Zombies 02:32, October 6, 2010 (UTC) I know! I guess they just wanted him to sound old Conqueror of all Zombies 02:39, October 6, 2010 (UTC) I love that episode! I also love the one where you see hippy barney! Conqueror of all Zombies 02:57, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Im back. SniperTeam. Geuss whos back! and im picking the story back up as soon as i get used to the new layout of the website. Im back, and damned glad of it. Numbers Protect.Block.Serve... Welcome to the team. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|''Doc.Richtofen]] ([[User talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Talk']]|' ') 17:52, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Really? Huh... Didn't know you were an admin on this site. Cool! :) BengalMan81 21:37, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Cool, I'll check it out! P.S. I am actually spending a bit less time on the CoD Wiki because of KillerKing17. BengalMan81 21:52, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. And, the number of anons who think they can do what they want is just ridiculous. I mean, there's spammers, and then there's those trolling anons. And, he doesn't like me because I went to JCE Hunter's page, asking Hunter to remove a message on my ATEFI section, and somehow KillerKing thought I was talking about his "FAMAS quote" and starting flaming me. BengalMan81 21:53, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, this wiki is the only available one at my school (all the others are blocked, but this one isn't... Weird), and I always thought this site was in need of-and could have used-a lot of improvements. And it's good to see that people are finally fixing it. Oh, and this is just a question I have been meaning to ask you, what weapon did you use during your service in the Marines (sorry, I am curious because this moron at my school says you can join the Marines, and pick what weapon you want, and I am trying to prove him wrong. Oh, and I am just really interested in veterans' stories)? BengalMan81 22:05, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Ah, well, you certainly do have a rich family history! BengalMan81 22:15, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Cool! My grandpa actually served in Korea (he was a medic stationed in Quebec. He describes it as "Hell on Earth".), my great grandpa served in WWII (probably has the most stories, like him being friends with LBJ, he and his tank division (2nd Armored Division) freeing Dauchau concentration camp (he brought home actual prisoner outfits, never used, and actual SS armbands (a brown one that says Adolf Hitler in cursive, and the red one with the swastika in the middle), him designing the ornaments for the National Christmas Tree, and so forth), and my great-great-great-great grandfather shooting two Indians after they were about to kill a white man for no reason. So, that's basically the stories I hear about. And one day, I will join the Army, and maybe have stories of my own to tell. BengalMan81 22:26, November 16, 2010 (UTC) I actually appreciate your honesty, and I'm glad that you're not one of those people that makes up lame excuses like these, "Well, I WILL join the military, but first I want to go to college... And get a job... And get married... And retire... And die." Oh, and I actually don't have that many historical belongings (and the only time I saw the armbands, outfits, and ornaments was when we moved), and most of them are in my grandma's posession. BengalMan81 22:53, November 16, 2010 (UTC) I may go there twice a week, but the douche anons ruined it for me, so did KillerKing17. And, from what I see, anons aren't a big problem on this site. BengalMan81 23:00, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Same here. I have been going around, changing edits (like some stating that the Ray Gun isn't a sidearm, or that the Wunderwaffe can't gib enemies (which it can)), boring me out of my mind. Talking to you is basically what is keeping me sane. BengalMan81 23:08, November 16, 2010 (UTC) RvB Wiki... Isn't that Halo? BengalMan81 23:13, November 16, 2010 (UTC) That guy is an admin? I thought admins were supposed to be responsible! I am against that, too! Why wouldn't you warn users about bans? BengalMan81 23:34, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Can't they relieve him of his admin rights? BengalMan81 23:44, November 16, 2010 (UTC) That's stupid. Oh, and I have been meaning to ask you, on Nacht Der Untoten, have you ever met the Commando Zombie? BengalMan81 23:53, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Well, I wouldn't say a rumor, so much as an experience. I was playing on NDU on solo when my LIVE account was down, and I had an StG-44, and I turned around while facing the mystery box, and a zombie was next to one of the pillars in the Hell room, and he swiped at me from across the room, and I died. Maybe a glitch, maybe lag, I don't know. It was a very confuzzling experience. BengalMan81 23:59, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Probably... Oh well. That explains why he was in "design" mode when he attacked me (arms out, legs straight, looking at the ceiling). BengalMan81 00:17, November 17, 2010 (UTC) M2 Flamethrower What did you change? Signposts What do you mean about the signposts and all? I just wrote what i did to the page! And sorry for the misunderstanding. I just thought that since there was flame, then i guess it could have been explosive. But you probably know more than I do. Thank you! ~Basilthejedimaster~ 23:48, November 16, 2010 (UTC)BasiltheJedimaster BTW Do you have powers to promote? I would like to expand my experience in the Nazi Zombies Wiki. This is the only Wiki that I have really gone in-depth with. OH okay! Thanks and sorry. :D Do you have Promotion powers? ~Basilthejedimaster~ 23:54, November 16, 2010 (UTC)Basilthejedimaster Your Last Message I dodn't get that last message. but now I did. Okay Thanks a lot! Was it really Just You and me? I though Doc.Richtofen was here and Matt of the whales and all. Thanks Your Friend ~Basilthejedimaster~ 23:56, November 16, 2010 (UTC)Basilthejedimaster Cod Messages Are you sure that he will get the message? I know that he is REALLY popular on that wiki. Thanks ALOT for your help. ~Basilthejedimaster~ 00:00, November 17, 2010 (UTC)Basilthejedimaster Black ops wiki Can you send me a link to the Black Ops Wiki? I would very much appriciate it. Thank you! P.S. You should read about me. ~Basilthejedimaster~ 00:03, November 17, 2010 (UTC)Basilthejedimaster Me Thanks Sniperteam. If you read my profile then you know that im only 13 but i know almost EVERYTHING about Nazi Zombies. Thank you for being nice to me. I got rejected by the Star Wars Wiki because i voiced my opinion and corrected bad spellings. People didnt like me because i proved them wrong and I was younger than them. Thanks for understanding and being Nice, Your New Friend: ~Basilthejedimaster~ 00:13, November 17, 2010 (UTC)Basilthejedimaster Thanks! Wow. That first sentence REALLY scared me! Thanks im at the wrong end of things too because people are afraid of me since I am smarter than them. I know how you feel being of German decent as well. It doesnt help that my mom is from Russia. Russians ans Germans are both hated among the American population. Thanks for understanding! ~Basilthejedimaster~ 00:32, November 17, 2010 (UTC)Basilthejedimaster Your SO right That is the very reason that I no longer Play Cod 4 or CoD6. There is way too much stereotypical people out there who will belive ANYTHING. even a simple video game. It really does get annoying. Thanks! ~Basilthejedimaster~ 00:53, November 17, 2010 (UTC)Basilthejedimaster Hello Sniperteam, You might know me from the Call Of Duty wiki. Strange reason to leave, I read your comments a lot, but just don't leave them. I know you probably get all mad and stuff when you see, "Oh imz soz 1337" left by some unregistered contibutors, just ignore it, and you won't be flamed upon. xDEATHMAN4aP90xXDEATHMAN4aP90x 00:13, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Sysop Perhaps you might have an easier time getting in contact with the Doc. Perhaps you could suggest me to him as being a Sysop as well. I would love if you could do this. Your Bud: ~Basilthejedimaster~ 22:23, November 18, 2010 (UTC)Basilthejedimaster Re: So I left about two months ago. CallofDuty4 said he didn't care that people spammed my page and that I shouldn't play Call of Duty. Daniel Smith — 'Outpost'oligist 21:46, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Replying I'm actually not complaining though. There are few good moderators. I would still be editing there if Callofduty4 and certain others would help me with my problem. Instead, they just laugh and tell me to go back to my "noob wiki". Daniel Smith — 'Outpost'oligist 21:56, November 19, 2010 (UTC) I'm using your talk page to test my new signature... (Basilthejedimaster) Thank you Thank you for noticing my created pages. I appreciate it. Daniel Smith — 'Outpost'oligist 01:13, November 26, 2010 (UTC) No problem Nah man, it's okay. I don't mind. I'm just happy you actually took the time to fix it. Talk to you later. Daniel Smith — Nazi Zombie Veteran Sysop I think I might have been promoted to Sysop. the Wikia automatically sent a message to a new user welcoming him to the wiki. I think The Doc may have read my message. He did not reply which makes me un-sure. Is there a way to check this? P.S. I haven't been on because I went on Vacation for a week. Your Friend ~Basilthejedimaster~ 17:17, December 1, 2010 (UTC)BasiltheJediMaster Sysop Richtofen Promoted me! I am now a sysop! Thanks A LOT for all of your help! ~Basilthejedimaster~ 22:34, December 1, 2010 (UTC)basilthejedimaster Thanks! I do not know how to thank you for your amazing help! Is there anything I can do to thank you? Anything If there is anything I can do just ask me. thanks SO MUCH ~Basilthejedimaster~ 22:47, December 1, 2010 (UTC)Basilthejedimaster Pack A Punch Guns/Video Examples You sent me to here help me man what a gamer gotta do! ;) How do you become a bureaucrat? How do you become a bureaucrat? Is there a page you ask for it on? Or do I ask you or somebody else? Do you have to have a certain number of page edits, created pages? Is there a certain amount of time you have to be a member of the Nazi Zombies Wiki? Please answer these questions. Thanks. Daniel Smith — Nazi Zombie Veteran (Talk) Thanks for the help / Who's "Cratt"? Is a "Cratt" a bureaucrat? Thanks for the help. Daniel Smith — Nazi Zombie Veteran (Talk) Thanks again, Justin. Daniel Smith — Nazi Zombie Veteran (Talk) Hehehe, thanks. Sorry for the long reply time. I am very particular about the kind of music I listen to. I like some rock, but other songs I'll hate. I really like soft rock, pop rock, retro, and 80s. There's one kind of music I can't stand: rap. To me, rap is just a black guy/white trash singing about sex, bitches, drugs, whores, guns, etc. That's why I don't like 'Won't Back Down' in "Five". Now I know what you're saying: "Bloodhound Gang sings about that stuff, too!". The Bloodhound Gang is different. I can actually understand what they're saying. My favorite Bloodhound Gang song is 'The Bad Touch'. A also like 'Turn Right Clyde' and 'Three Point One Four'. Talk to you later! Daniel Smith — Nazi Zombies Veteran (Talk) Yeah, the Bloodhound Gang is a pretty good group. I like 80s songs like 'Ice Ice Baby', 'Safety Dance', 'Never Gonna Give You Up', and 'Blister in the Sun'. I never liked Michael Jackson's music, same with Lady Gaga and Justin Bieber (obviously). Daniel Smith — Nazi Zombies Veteran (Talk) Joke: Hello Justin Bieber. I want to play a game... The device strapped to your abdomen will close in 45 seconds. The way to your salvation is a metal key in the lungs. The very lungs that soiled the good name of music. How much blood are you willing to shed to save your life. Live or die. Let the game begin. Sorry I havent been on in a while and I am sorry for that. I have been caught up between Black ops and Finals at school. I am off in three days so I will be on more often. Thanks ~Basilthejedimaster~ 04:37, December 14, 2010 (UTC)BasiltheJediMaster Hey Happy Holidays! By the way, nice job on the zombie matches. It seems that we get stuck with sucky people! Also, sorry I kept sitting in that corner. Chores suck :D BengalMan81 15:41, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Sadly, I can't get online on a school night. My school runs this week 'til tomorrow, so I'll be on then, most likely. Also, I don't find 69 funny either (it's funny to dirty minds, I guess), and ''did you see how he used monkeys? I swear, he just got rid of them for no reason what-so-ever! I guess I can take some blame too, though, because: 1. I upgraded the DBS, which was a mistake on my part, and 2. I kept having to leave because every five minutes, my mom told me this room needs swept, that kitchen needs dusted, and so on, and so on, and so on. BengalMan81 21:48, December 20, 2010 (UTC) On Sundays, I usually stay on until 8. And, yeah, Griever did pwn that poser. I hate people like that. Anyways, I'll be on my Xbox in a few hours. When can you get on? BengalMan81 19:00, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Oh, no problem. I hope he knocks it off. There's no need to say things like "Fuck off bitch, watch who yo talkin to" and so on. Honestly, I don't know what's worse. The fact that he bashes consoles, or the fact that he bashes consoles AND has a template on his page that says he doesn't care what consoles are better. That, honestly, made me facepalm. BengalMan81 02:51, December 22, 2010 (UTC) You know, I just thought that there should be a new policy that says any users who hate and troll should be blocked. In my opinion, at least. BengalMan81 02:57, December 22, 2010 (UTC)